


Angels Of Mine

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alllllll the feelings, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, But he's not S15 E:3 level of asshole, Dean deals with feelings now, Feelings, Fkn shit I'm still so bitter, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Switch Hitters, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Twins, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: Sometime after discovering who the Trickster rlly was, Gabriel started texting Sam out of the blue. How he got his number, Sam would never know but he chalks it up to the infuriating "archangel" finger swirl that Gabriel explains most things with.After several weeks of Gabriel sending him stupid shit albeit admittedly with the intermittent helpful hint of whatever they were fighting that week, Sam sorta gets used to him.He keeps it from Dean and yes, they'd made a promise to stop keeping secrets from each other but Sam can practically see the disdain, distrust, and, oh yeah, the disgust that Gabriel's mere name would warrant should Sam ever bring him up.He knows Dean is just going to accuse him of being interested in yet another monster.Sam's not sure when he became interested but he's always been a bit of a sapiophile so he blames his growing attraction to the fact that Gabriel sends him beautiful stories, tidbits and pictures of shit he's seen and done.Plus, Gabriel has a dog.A/N- I suck at writing what should be a short summary; therefore, the continuation of this summary is in the notes of chapter one. Sorry!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirandadittmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandadittmer/gifts).

> Con't:  
It's on one of the visits to see said doggo that Sam falls into bed with him.  
One time turns into many and Christ, the man is a sex god. As much as he likes pinning the smaller man against the wall and having his way with him, he can't deny how much he gets off on the way aforementioned smaller man can easily pick up all 6'4 feet of him and fuck him like that, just in the air. Gabriel doesn't need the wall to help him support Sam. Sam just wraps his long legs around Gabriel and...Sam thinks he could probably get off on the memories alone.  
Then, what he'll forever call Monster Mash in his head because of the sheer number of them, happens and Gabriel dies at Lucifer's hand. Sam works hard at hiding 1.) His growing feelings and subsequent guilt, grief, mourning and sorrow from Dean and 2.) The fact that for some unknown reason Sam has been eating less because he's just not hungry these days and yet his pants feel just the tiniest bit tighter.  
He thinks maybe his leg muscles thickened due to all the acrobatics he and Gabriel got up to. Turns out it's just his stupidly massive (Dean's words) head that's thick and it all comes to head one day when Dean, ever the observant one (and Sam would usually be grateful for it bc that's why Dean's such a good hunter, that's why they've stayed alive so long, bc Dean is so damn perceptive), stops Sam just as they're about to enter another stupid diner (Sam's stomach is recoiling at the mere idea of it but they're already there and really he doesn't feel like getting called Samantha for wanting to go somewhere that might actually offer something not dipped in grease) and says, "Dude, you're glowing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."  
Sam though...Sam's always been good at putting puzzles together and his mind synapses go off as all these little clues and Dean's statement bombard his senses and in the end he's come to one conclusion and he stares at Dean because he knows Dean will never stand for it.  
He's not sure what Dean will do, surely not hit him, not in this state, but blame it on his rampant hormones or whatnot but all of a sudden the mere idea of Dean's disappointed dad face (bc let's face it, Dean is basically his /dad/) combined with the distrust and all those other "d" words Sam's already come up with and it's too much. Sam can't. He just can't.  
So that night, when Dean goes out to the bar, Sam packs up his shit and leaves a note for Dean. Then he does the thing he's always been best at doing, probably the only thing he learned from John because Dean would never do it to him.  
He leaves.

“Daddy!”

Sam looked towards the back door entrance from where he stood at the sink, washing the left over lunch dishes. He watched as his daughter almost tripped over the welcome mat, followed closely by her brother, Henry. On their heels was one of their best friends, a little boy named Hazel whose mom had been the one to save Sam way back when.

As always, when he least wanted to entertain such a thought, his brother came to mind and he wondered if…

He forced his thoughts away from going down that train of thought and in the light of the day it was significantly easier than when he tried to do it in the middle of the night.

“What’s up, peanut?” He asked gently, drying off his hands on the deep purple dishrag that hung on the stove handle and kneeling down to meet her eye-to-eye. For some reason, until he’d had his twins and they’d grown to be 3 years old (although they appeared and acted about six) Sam had a memory that unbeknownst to him had somehow locked itself away until that specific moment. Sam had been looking down at Gabrielle and Henry as they attempted to appear innocent in the face of punishment over their latest prank (something that Sam definitely did not attribute to their father…in the light of day, anyway.) The memory had come to mind suddenly, Dean, kneeling down by him instead of towering over him and Sam had done it on autopilot and hadn’t stopped since.

No matter how many times he’d done it by now without fail when he kneeled down, Dean came to mind.

So engrossed was he in his own thoughts that he missed what his children and Hazel were trying their damnedest to tell him, words jumbling over each other, growing louder and louder as they tried to outdo one another.

Sam was helplessly staring at one then the other wondering what the hell was happening that had them so up in arms when he heard a shrill whistle cut through the air and they fell silent ashe swirled around, pulling his blade from his back with one hand and putting his other one out, ready to smite.

Then the whistle registered in his mind and the blade clattered on the floor.

He knew that fucking whistle. He’d heard that whistle half a million times over the course of his life.

_“Come on Samantha! Finish your hair in the car, Repunzel!”_

_“Oi, princess! Here’s your friggin’ salad.”_

_“Sammy! Get down!”_

Referenced a million different ways and for a million different reasons, it all added up to one thing: Sam knew the whistle.

Sam looked down at the blade, no longer worried for the safety of his kids (they were extremely powerful) but very very worried for himself. He’d worked so fucking hard to keep them a secret, to keep his small family _safe_ but somehow the past had shown up for him anyway. It was time for him to pay his dues.

Slowly, Sam lifted his eyes…

There he stood. The person he’d run away from that night, his brother. The Righteous Man. Dean Winchester. What surprised him, what took away his breath however, was that instead of seeing anger and murderous intent on his brother’s face there was open heartbreak and love. Sam knew in that moment that he’d made a mistake.

Of course, he’d wondered over the years if he’d let his raging hormones get the best of him but wondering and knowing were two different things and right that second, before him, stood the proof, the undeniable proof, that he, Sam Winchester, had made a mistake.

A small sound tore his eyes away from his brother’s wet yet still so very green eyes and Sam’s stomach dropped to his feet.

As startling as it was to see his brother after three years, it was even more so when his eyes flicked to the significantly shorter man that stood next to him, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“I thought you were dead.” Were the first words to fly out of Sam’s mouth.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, daddy!” Gabrielle said, yanking at his pant leg to get his attention.

“Uncle Dean and papa are here!”

_____________________

Not even five minutes earlier:

“This is it, man. You ready?” Dean’s voice came across the front seat where Gabriel sat next to him. It had taken them over a full day to get there, having come from Wyoming of all fucking places. Another lead had brought them here.

Had it not been for Dean’s gut, something Gabriel had learned not to mistrust, he wouldn’t even had his hopes up. It felt like they’d already been all over bloody America and not a daddamn thing.

Dean said he knew Sam was safe and ok because his gut told him so but Gabriel couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, like there was something more here, something that Sam was hiding. He just couldn’t figure out what it was.

From the outside in, the house didn’t look like much. The house itself was slated, not brick layered or with siding, no, this house looked like the house that Gabriel was accustomed to seeing on a beach front property somewhere. It was purple which tugged at something inside of Gabriel because that was his favorite color. Not that Sam knew that of course. Not only did not many people know that about him but on a truer note, they never got that far.

Gabriel had, like a million other times in his life, run out on Sam after the showdown at the hotel. He left a pretty good version of himself on the floor and took flight from behind the wall partition where he’d stood. He doesn’t know why he didn’t go back to Sam.

Maybe at one point he’d had the notion that the relationship was unlikely to go anywhere but somewhere along the line that thought had blurred due to absence truly making the heart grow fonder.

The first year after he’d left, he’d partied hard, a true hedonist, all in the fruitless effort of forgetting Sam Winchester. When that didn’t work he’d slept. He slept a year and a month and upon waking, his first thought had been of one Sam Winchester. Finally, grumbling below his breath, he understood that he clearly loved the kid and had come looking for him. He’d contacted Cassie, who led him to Dean and he’d been hunting Sam with Dean for the past year.

But it seemed that this lead was solid. Although he couldn’t exactly see Sam’s soul from where he was, he could sense that something different was in the house. There was also the matter of the kids. There were three kids playing out in the front. With Gabriel’s perfect eyesight he could see the girl had gold eyes and honey colored hair that to be frank, resembled Gabriel’s own. The boy, standing just the tiniest bit taller than the little girl had long hair, it reached his waist but was thick, shiny and held just a hint of wave. It was interesting, to Gabriel anyway, that this little boy had Sam’s hair but also had gold eyes and freckles. Freckles!

Things got curiouser and curiouser as Gabriel felt something stir within him upon seeing the first two kids but then felt nothing upon seeing the last blonde hair, blue eyed kiddo. Really, that should have told him everything but hey, DeNile…it’s not just a river in Egypt after all.

Of course everything he had ignored and not given a second thought to came crashing back when the two little rugrats froze where they were and…here, Gabriel has to admit, they looked a little creepy, turning simultaneously where they were hunched over the earth, poking at something and turned together to look directly at him when Dean parked the behemoth he called Baby along the curb.

Dean exhaled and whispered “creepy” at him as Gabriel fought the feelings of agreeing and wanting to punch him for saying it (although he didn’t know why) that bombarded him at once.

The little girl stood and brushed off her…were those? Yeah they were, her miniature tuxedo pants, offered her hand to the long haired boy who offered his hand to the other little boy and the three of them, led by the little girl, who was wearing neon green polka dot suspenders, walked closer to the Impala.

They moved in synchronization and Gabriel tries hard not to shudder whilst next to him Dean has no such compunction and Gabriel feels Dean’s full body shudder. It’s only the knowledge that very few things can hurt him that stops it.

“Daddy says I probably could.” The little girl speaks, one hand held up to shield the sun from her face, the other still holding the little boys hand.

“You probably could what?” Gabriel knows what’s coming but what can he say? He’s a sucker for punishment.

“Daddy says we might could probably hurt one of your brothers.”

Gabriel hears Dean’s sharp intake of breath and then his voice, deep and tone short as usual…

“Who’s your daddy?

“Your brother.” The little girl answers, voice floating through the air to reach them, clear yet singsongy.

“Who’s my brother?” Dean asks pushing his face forward, into Gabriel’s space to better see the little girl.

“My daddy.”

And damn if they can’t both see a hint of a smirk on two of the kids faces.

Gabriel hears Dean below his breathe, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say those were yours.”

Out of the corner of his eye Dean sees Gabriel’s jaw drop and he turns his head to stare at him. They’re incredibly close but they’ve been closer and at the point the lack of personal space literally does not bother Dean.

Slowly, Dean sits back.

“Gabe. You have something to tell me?”

“Ummm.”

“Well, fuck. At least now I know why he left.”

Still, Dean can’t quite hide the pain that flashes in his eyes, hard and fast.

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.” Gabriel says, softly.

Dean shakes his head.

“It’s both our fucking faults.”

Dean leans across the seat again and stares at the little kids.

“Do all three of you belong to him?”

The little girl is shaking her head but it’s Gabriel that answers.

“My guess is that the blondie with the blue eyes doesn’t belong here. There’s still something weird about him though. Look.”

Just like many times in the past, Gabriel opens Dean’s eyes so that he can see more than what’s on the virtual plane. Dean can see a sort of pink aura surrounding the boy and Gabriel’s right. Pink is the indicator that he’s not quite human but something much much brighter catches his eye and his breath hitches as he turns to look at what he now knows is his niece and nephew.

He clenches his eyes. “Turn it off.” He grits at Gabriel.

“Done.”

“Fuck they’re bright.” Dean says, eyes still slightly watering.

It appears they’ve reached an impasse. They stare at the kids. The kids stare at them.

Dean doesn’t do silence.

“What are your names?” He finally asks.

The girl speaks again. “I’m Gabrielle Malachi.” She pauses, seemingly for effect and it works because Dean hears Gabriel’s sharp intake of breath and the guy doesn’t even need to breathe…

“…and he’s Dean Henry. He goes by Henry.”

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Dean Henry?”

She nods.

Dean watches as Henry hides behind his sister.

“You don’t talk, kid?”

Gabrielle answers again. “Not much. And he’s pretty shy. Daddy doesn’t know why.”

The hunter and the archangel watch as she turns away from them, unafraid to give them her back and her brother and friend follow. She takes a couple of steps before turning back to give them a quick glance.

“You coming, papa? Uncle Dean?”

Dean still doesn’t care for angel air but in that moment that Gabriel just flashes them out of Baby, he finds he doesn’t much give a single fuck.


	2. Some Day I'm Going To Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little back story to start explaining why (and I use this term /very/ loosely as it is definitely not a romantic ship that will be featured here but for the sake of my aching from typing fingers I'm going to use it) Debriel seems so close. 
> 
> I did this for a couple of reasons. 
> 
> 1.) I despise writing a cruel, mean, disparaging Dean. He's worth more than that as he's proven time and time again. He's stubborn but capable of change. 
> 
> 2.) Dean and Gabriel desperately need some more bro time. They're so much alike that they should be besties and I'll be fucked before I make them life long enemies. So. 
> 
> This chapter will clear up some questions but not all (obviously). 
> 
> We are planning on posting Thursdays and Saturdays so be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> Y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda, the person that it shows this as a gift to, is actually the one who came up with the idea for this story. I'm working with her to write it out but bc of AO3's new rules, it doesn't let me add her unless she changes some setting. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I still wanted to give her credit.

In the aftermath of the Apocalypse that never was, (and Dean still doesn’t know what the fuck happened, just knows that one day Sam left and about a week later there wasn’t an angel in sight, save Cas, Samandriel and Balthazar who declared that they were staying on Earth to "watch over humanity”. Dean figures no one else cared too much because they were left alone nary a strong word from anyone), Dean just went back to hunting.

Fucking around with so many of hell’s seals had left three portals to hell open and demons were escaping left and right. Dean missed Sam severely and didn’t stop searching for him but a part of him could feel that Sam, wherever he was, was ok and that was enough for Dean to not go crazy. So he did what he did best and went to work. He enjoyed having Cas by his side and although at first when Gabriel came back Dean was Dean and was belligerent and rude, Gabriel stayed and Dean let him because Cas had gone from thousands of brothers and sisters to less than a handful (and ok, at first he thought it was cool to have an archangel on speed dial. That wasn’t the case anymore though.) but over the course of the year, Dean could no longer deny that he cared for Gabriel.

It started about three months after Gabriel came back. A witch had gotten the best of him and Cas and then Gabriel was there, smiting everything within reach regardless of the cost he, unbeknownst to Dean at that particular moment - Cas told him later, knew he was going to pay. He was human for the next two months and it was over the course of that time that Dean’s appreciation for him grew. Gabriel had never been without powers. Teaching him that when his stomach was growling meant it was food time or, Christ, simply teaching him how and when to shower, shave, use the fucking restroom, it all fell on Dean’s shoulders since Cas didn’t know either and it was hilarious as fuck to watch “heavens most deadly weapon” slip in the bathtub, arms grasping out to hold on to Dean. Dean had laughed for days at the memory of Gabriel’s face as he went down. He only stopped when Gabriel threatened to have Cas wipe the memory from his mind.

Dean was pretty sure Cas wouldn’t (if he had rebelled against heaven for Dean, he was sure rebelling against Gabriel would be a peace of cake for him) but decided not to chance it and bit down the laugh every time it threatened to bubble up.

Prior to Gabriel becoming human, he’d had the tendency to flit off frequently, going Dean knows where, but from that time forward Gabriel never left. He was there more than Cas was. Cas was still trying to save heaven and frequently went up to talk to the upper echelons. Gabriel only occasionally accompanied him, telling Cas they were a lost cause and going only when Cas felt like he needed to bring out the big guns. Gabriel was the only official big gun left. With Lucifer still in the cage and the big battle never happening, Michael and Rafael had both fucked off and left Heaven in disarray. No one knew where they’d popped off to and Cas also spent a significant amount of time searching for them.

One of the biggest things that Dean respected the fuck out of Gabriel for was that when he came back and found out what was happening in heaven (the dude had been asleep for over a _year) _he’d told Cas that at his grace level he’d never find “Mikey” or Raphael. Then, he’d not only topped Cas off to his original levels but he’d given him a piece of himself so that while Cas was not an archangel, he was still stronger than a seraph, and at least “you’ll stand a chance at finding them, Cassie”. Cas had given Gabriel his normal squinty eyed look that said he knew exactly how much Gabriel had given up.

This, however, still wasn’t everything.

When Gabriel became human and Cas offered to give him his grace back, Gabriel had refused to accept it. He said that he didn’t mind slumming it for a little while and whilst Cas had accepted that explanation Dean had seen something flicker in his expression. When he’d further questioned Gabriel, Gabriel muttered something about Cas not knowing how painful it would be for him and had walked away. Dean, later did something very un-Dean like and researched splitting Grace. Unsurprisingly, he hadn’t found anything but it stayed in the back of his mind and upon seeing Balthazar a month or so later, he’d pulled him aside and tactfully (as much as Dean could be tactful, anyway)asked him about it. Balthazar confirmed that splitting grace was extremely painful. When Dean told him what Gabriel had done, Balthazar looked surprise for a second but then told Dean that Gabriel had more layers than an onion and that Dean really shouldn’t take him at face value.

“He’s a lot like you, Deanie. Acts like a hard-ass but is nothing but mush on the inside.” Dean had glowered at both the nickname and the statement but over the course of time it became something he couldn’t refute. After a while, Dean could easily say that Gabriel was his best friend. They fought together, laughed together, drank together, ate together. And when Gabriel got his powers back and offered pieces of himself to Dean so that he could also see the other planes of the universe and more, Dean had found himself easily accepting it.

Since then, Dean had been practicing shifting from one plane to the other but it still took longer than he had time for sometimes, hence why Gabriel had to do it for him on occasion. Aside from that, it wasn’t as hard as Dean might have expected. He found that it was much faster when he was around beings that he knew, being in a relaxed environment basically allowed his his subconscious to also relax and in those instances it would happen automatically. He could now see Gabriel’s True Form along with Cas’s, Balthazar’s, Samandriel’s and a few “monsters” he’d come across that had somehow become friends.

That’s why seeing Sam had been such a surprise. Sam was dark. Sam was enshrouded by what, if Dean didn’t know any better, could be seen as a dark force, a shadow that loomed behind him, around him, _was _him. But it wasn’t black. Upon longer reflection, Dean could see that it was a deep purple and within it shimmered tiny lights that resembled tiny galaxies, they blinked in and out and it was really quite something to look at.

Dean didn’t know exactly what Sam was but his gut told him that it wasn’t anything bad and though once upon a time he’d’ve ranted and raved about his brother becoming everything his dad had warned him about, Dean was past that. He’d grown the fuck up. Now,a large part of what made up his family were what other hunters perceived as monsters (although Dean dared them to call them that without getting a fist to the face) and it was yet another thing Dean could thank Gabriel for. Another talent Gabriel had graced him with was the ability to see souls, much like he could, and it turned out that being the Righteous Man had some perks. Gabriel had explained that the Righteous Man had gifts that could be tapped into…he’d explained it to Dean as being able to use more than just ten percent of his brain.

Dean wasn’t being given powers as much as he was being given the ability to tap into what he had. It turned out that this soul viewing thing expanded to “monsters” and Benny was the first one he’d come across that had a good one. Dean had been about to lop his head off without peering into his inner being when another vampire got the best of him. Benny had taken off the head of the “bad” vamp with a snarl, then proceeded to retract his fangs and hold a hand out to Dean to help him get up. Dean decided this warranted another look, a better look, and after asking Benny to stay where he was and walking (backwards) across to the other side of the room (he was a hunter after all) he’d concentrated and sure enough, Benny’s inner being was green. “Green for go”, Gabriel had said. It meant he was good at heart. Benny’s was a light jade green because he was a vampire but it was green nonetheless.

“What do you eat?” Dean had asked.

“Blood.” Benny had responded.

“Who’s?”

“Whosever I acquire from the blood banks.”

Dean had nodded, surprised. He’d expected to hear animals and ok, maybe he should put down the Twilight Saga but blood banks was a damn good response.

They’d exchanged numbers and kept in touch albeit sparingly.

Then one day, Benny had told him to come down to Louisiana because he’d opened his own restaurant and Dean (with Gabriel in tow) had gone and the rest was history. Benny was a great cook and officially one of Dean’s closest friends.

So, yeah, seeing his own brother try to place his kids behind him for safety _from _Dean made Dean hurt on the inside but he understood. He’d’ve done the same thing three years ago.

Then Henry peered out from behind his father’s legs and stepped forward.

“Henry.” Sam started.

Henry looked up at his father, still not saying anything but running a hand over his little body. The tan pants and striped shirt he was wearing turning into a purple dress (and really, Dean was starting to see a pattern here. Purple house, purple towel, purple aura, purple dress. Trust Sammy to be associated to such a girly color. Dean smirked to himself.) before coming to stand in front of Dean.

Dean automatically went down to a knee so he could talk (or whatever, since he apparently didn’t talk) to the little guy and was pleasantly surprised when he got an armful of Henry.

“Thank you.” He heard him whisper.

“For what?”

“For taking care of daddy.”

Tears sprang into Dean’s eyes again and he couldn’t help but look up into his little brother’s eyes.

“What have you been telling this kid about me, Sammy?”

Henry didn’t give Sam a chance to respond.

“Only the good stuff.”

Self-consciousness kept Dean from asking what good stuff and he didn’t respond. He knew some people gave him credit for basically raising Sam but in his eyes it was nothing. Who wouldn’t take care of their kid brother?

“Might I remind you that I left mine and ran away?” Gabriel asked him, reading his mind for the umpteenth time.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him but was stopped short when Sam spoke up.

“I know he’s…different but please don’t hurt him.You’re the first person he’s willingly spoken to in…well, ever.”

A pang, harder than the first, hit Dean and he felt Gabriel stiffen next to him. Before he could shush Gabriel though, Gabrielle spoke up.

“Daddy, stop.”

Sam looked a little taken aback but not overly surprised at Gabrielle’s outburst.

Gabrielle turned to Dean before turning back to Sam.

“I go by Ellie. Gabrielle is too long.”

“Daddy, he’s not going to do anything to him. Or me. Or Hazel. Or you. He loves you. He loves all of us. Plus he’s also different. Look harder, daddy.”

At that Sam turned back to Dean and seemingly tried to explain, “I’m, uh…I’m”. He shrugged.

And Dean, still holding Henry, stood up.

“Yeah, I know. I can see you.”

Sam didn’t get it. “No, I don’t mean different from three years ago, I mean different. Different like on the inside or whatever.”

Dean smirked.

“I thought you were supposed to be the eloquent one, Sammy. And as I said, I know. I can _see _you.”

Finally, Sam caught the emphasis.

“What do you mean you can see me?”

“It’s a long story. One-“ he continued seeing Sam’s face fall, probably thinking he was the same closed off Dean he used to be. And really, Dean was still like that but time had taught him that if you couldn’t be honest and open with your own family, who could you share with?

He still thought about the irony behind him considering himself a family man but at the same time holding everyone at arm’s length. He was much more open now and to be honest, when he started working on himself to get that way, he found it wasn’t nearly as hard as he’d anticipated. He knew life and the way he grew up had shaped who he had become but he often wondered if the way he was now was the way he was meant to be. It felt natural.

“that I’ll tell you about once we catch other up. Is it ok if we intrude? Lo and I can go to the market, buy steaks, burgers, pie, cake, candy, fixings for salad and baked potatoes and whatever your kiddos eat. Whaddaya say, Sammy?”

Dean still hadn’t released Henry but he did wait with somewhat of a bated breath as his brother considered it. For a moment he thought Sam was going to say no but as soon as the moment crossed his mind, Henry whispered in his ear.

“He just can’t believe you’re here. He’s wondering if he’s dreaming. He very much wants you to stay.”

Dean beamed even as Sam blushed a deep red at being outed.

“Don’t call me Samantha.” He pointed at Dean.

Dean just grinned wider, nose scrunching up as he did so, a habit he stole from Cas on the rare occasion that he drew a wide grin from him, and his eyes crinkled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Sam.” The “antha” wasn’t spoken out loud but damn if the whole room didn’t hear it anyway.


	3. be yourself- everyone else is already taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter about how their lunch and subsequent chat goes /but/ Sam took it in a completely different way. I don't mind though, I think they had some important talks. 
> 
> PS. I don't know why Henry only talks to Dean, it just felt like something that had to happen. I'm sure they'll let me know why, later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like the idea of Cas getting back at his older brother for playing tricks on Dean. One of kicks I get out of it is that Cas is only able to do it because of the piece of grace he gave Cas. Ahhh, the irony. 
> 
> Oh yeah, you guys can thank Miranda for why this chapter is out on time. She's stays on top of me to make sure the chapter is completed and whatnot which is very helpful because I'm terrible with time management. Anyways. See y'all Saturday!

Sam peered out the window, a myriad of emotions running over his face. He was glad he’d had the forethought to send his kids upstairs (after prying Henry off Dean- he swears he almost needed a crowbar) to clean their rooms (the human way), He grinned as he remembered the way they, and even Hazel, had grumped before walking their little asses up the stairs. Anyway, at least now they wouldn’t be here, witnessing his snooping.

He watched as his brother walked down the walkway and how Gabriel had popped himself straight over his brother’s back- piggyback style. He watched Dean not even stumble, a clear indicator that this wasn’t their first time doing this. He merely leaned his head back and laughed. Gabriel laughed along with him, gold hair shining in the sun looking for all the world like strands of gold, spun and woven together.

A tingle of jealousy hits Sam’s belly, hard and fast. They didn’t give off “couple” vibes, there was no charge of electricity between them, not like there had been between Dean and Castiel- _where was Cas at anyway? Time was that it was rare for Cas to not be by Dean’s side,_ Sam wondered. That notion bring the idea to his mind that maybe they _were_ a couple, that maybe that’s _why _Cas wasn’t there and that- well, it’s not like he ever stood a chance with Gabriel anyway. Even before he died, their…relationship was never a for sure thing. Gabriel just came and went as he pleased, often giving Sam the impression that he was the woman of old, just waiting for her man to decide to go home after they were all partied out. Wasn’t Sam’s fault he didn’t have powers. Wasn’t a thing he could do about being a lesser being.

That wasn’t the case anymore, that was for sure, but unfortunately Sam still didn’t know where he stood. Once again, he couldn’t help but wonder just how close they were and since when did Dean associate with monsters anyway? He pointedly ignored the little voice telling him that maybe everything he’d done had all been for naught. That he was an idiot for running away. That clearly Dean would have come around. That he’d made his kids miss out on Uncle Dean and their papa for the past three fucking years (although in his defense, he had thought Gabriel was dead) and here was irrefutable proof that he was as brutish, slow-witted and thick as Dean had always told him. No wonder Dean didn’t trust him, he could clearly not be trusted to make the right choice.

Sam bit back a sob as memories of his errors, one after another played in his mind. He was a colossal mistake. Even his dad had said so. Dean was probably still going to have to kill him at some point and his kids were going to be raised in a home somewhere probably thinking they had no family and that no one loved them.

Sam sobbed harder curling into something for comfort but not coherent enough to figure out what it was. He swore he could almost smell Dean’s aftershave but chalked it up to how much it was that he wanted to be able to smell it. Something good, something he was familiar with, something that reminded him of _home._

“Something” finally broke through and as as it registered he froze.

“Well, first of all, I’d never kill you so stop thinking that right now. Dad was the idiot here, not you. You’re Sam, you’re /my/ Sammy, my little brother and I’d kill myself before I ever hurt you. Secondly, even if something ever did happen to you and for some reason Gabriel couldn’t bring you back and seriously what are the chances of that? Your kids would go with me. It’d be helpful if you’d stop crying so we can talk this out and not let our imaginations get the best of us. Then you can tell me how you want them raised so I don’t do the wrong thing. Whaddaya say, little brother, you ready to get up?”

It’s only then that Sam realizes with a jolt that he’s literally sitting on top of Dean. His legs are on either side of Dean like when they were little and his head is buried in Dean’s neck. He doesn’t even remember getting there. And when did Dean get back?

“When-?” He tries but his voice comes out cracky, nasally, and muffled where he’s practically eating Dean’s flannel.

“We have so much to cover, Sammy. Suffice it to say that I could feel you angsting like the girl you are and I had Lo bring us back. As for what you were thinking? Gabe let me listen in. Something about how you wouldn’t tell me otherwise.”

“So you thought it’d be better to take that choice away from me?” Sam can’t help but ask.

Dean, ever the big brother, ever the I know more than you so shut up and deal with it brother, just snorts and says “yep”. Sam doesn’t even mind. He just hugs Dean a little tighter and stays there for a few more minutes, enjoying the way that Dean’s fingers have curled into his hair and he’s rubbing the way he used to when they were little and Sam was scared of thunder. He can feel how exhausted his body is now that he’s cried himself out, he can feel his eyes drifting shut when Dean’s voice breaks through his cloudy mind.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Samantha. Lo’s going to help you up, ok? I can’t feel my legs.”

That draws Sam out of his sleepy states and he huffs out a laugh as he realizes his legs hurt too.

Sam and Dean get up, both of their knees and hips cracking and narrow their eyes at Gabriel who’s smirking at them.

“Whaddaya looking at, short-stop?” Dean says, walking past him, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

“You guys are getting older. Bones cracking and shit when you move.”

Sam likes the pretty way Gabriel’s eyes sparkle, like diamonds in the sky, as he teases them. He likes the lilt that his mouth does as it turns upward on the smirk. He likes the-

“Ugh! For the love of your dad, Gabriel, turn my hearing back off and someone get me some brain bleach!”

The implication of what Dean’s saying hits Sam full force and he can feel himself turning beat red.

“I’m sorry-“ he says, speaking rapidly. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to- I know you guys are, you know, whatever, and I didn’t mean to-“ Sam stops when Dean snaps his hand up.

“You know we are what, exactly?”

Sam doesn’t know why Dean is looking a little green around the gills.

“You know,” he says carefully. “In a relationship?”

He ends his statement with a question as he’s looking at Dean and Gabriel’s identical faces of shock. Even their jaws are hanging open slightly.

“Orrrr, maybe not?”

In a flash, Dean is dressed in a pink cheerleader outfit, complete with the white stockings and Gabriel’s even included garters.

“If we’re in a relationship, he’s the girl!” He says promptly, pointing needlessly at Dean.

“Not on your life and change me back!” Dean grits out, face going red as he bends over just a little bit to try and pull his ridiculously short skirt down.

“And miss seeing those legs? Not a chance, Winchester!” Gabriel chortles.

Sam’s gaping at seeing his brother’s hair in the two smallest ponytails he’s ever seen and he’s pretty sure Gabriel had to elongate his hair to get it even this long. He can feel his face turning red and then….he’s laughing.

Honest to God, he’s busting a gut. He wishes so bad that he had a camera that snapped a picture right this second because Dean looks hilarious. He’s laughing so hard, tears coming down his face as he can’t do much more than just point to Dean and laugh, it barely even registers when Dean screams out “Cas” in such an indignant tone, it just makes Sam laugh harder.

As hard as he’s laughing he still straightens up real quick when Castiel appears in his home. Sam eyes him warily as he watches the angel take in his not quite human form. To his surprise, Cas seems to take it in stride although he does tilt his head at one specific spot before turning to Gabriel and cocking an eyebrow. Gabriel turns red but shakes his head. Dean and Sam watch as Cas gives him one single nod before turning to take a look at Dean. Dean remembers and scowls, turning red once more.

It’s Gabriel and Sam’s turn to watch as Cas takes Dean in from head to toe, looking like he’s memorizing every single inch and damn, the tension is palpable. Dean is starting to fidget and clear his throat. Finally, Cas eyes come to rest on Dean’s lips and he licks his own, causing a Pavolonian response in Dean. Damn. It’s when Sam can feel his own pants tightening that he decides it’s time to take control of the situation. He turns to see Gabriel rolling his eyes.

“Every time.” He mutters towards Sam. “You see what I have to live with? And they _still _haven’t pulled their heads out of their ass. I swear it’s the world’s longest display of foreplay. And I swear Dean meurt un petite mort every time Cassie does the eyebrow thing.”

Sam can’t help but turn, with morbid curiosity, back to Cas and Dean. He’s just in time to watch Cas turn his head slightly to one side and sure enough his eyebrow goes up. Sam suddenly gets it. It’s a Dom thing. Ugh. Now _he _feels a little green around the gills.

He doesn’t want to see how Dean responds to that blatant show of dominance so he quickly turns back to Gabriel.

“I, uh, I see what you mean.” He says, placing a hand on his delicate stomach.

“Exactly. Trying living with that shit.” Gabriel responds still watching them, with his arms crossed.

Suddenly his hands go out, like he’s trying to stop something. “Cassie, no!”

Sam’s head snaps back in time to see Castiel’s had in Loki’s customary snap and Sam’s mind races and his blood freezes. Maybe they were wrong maybe this isn’t Cas. Omg, there’s someone in his house and his children- freaked out, Sam turns to look at Dean but Dean is grinning from ear to ear.

“Watch this, Sammy. Revenge is a dish best served when you have an angel on your side.”

His mind grinds to a halt just as Castiel has snapped and when he looks around he see’s what Dean was talking about. Gabriel is now also in a cheerleader outfit and, seriously, Cas outdid himself. He turned Gabriel into a traditional female shape. Gabriel’s hair is a little longer and wavier, his nose slightly more upturned, lips fuller, eyes wider, no five o clock shadow, he has breast and albeit small they look full, and he’s gone as far as removing Gabriel’s body hair. His legs, chest, and arms are bare anyway. Sam feels his heart stutter.

“Dad dammit.” He hears Gabriel say, voice softer and higher than normal.

“Do you not like it?” Sam asks

“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s that Cassie figured out how to somehow lock me in. This is the third time he changes me into a girl for playing _funny _pranks on Deanie, you tattle tale! And I’m stuck like this for two days!”

Dean smirks at him as Cas changes him back to his former self, flannel shirt and all.

“As…educating as that was, I believe I prefer you like this, Dean.”

…annnd it’s back.

Luckily, Ellie, Henry and Hazel choose that moment to appear in the room.

“Oh! You guys are back! Hi, Uncle Cas!”

“Uncle?” Dean asks, voice cracking just a bit.

Ellie gives him her best I’m innocent face but Sam can feel better.

“Yes, Uncle Dean. He’s papa’s brother.”

“Oh. Right.” Dean says, sounding the tiniest bit disappointed.

They watch as Henry walks forward to where Gabriel is still in his cheerleader outfit. He doesn’t speak but everyone hears his thought in their head anyway.

_We match._

Gabriel stares before nodding and saying, “we sure do, kiddo. You like it?”

At Henry’s enthusiastic nod, Dean elbows Cas and Sam watches as Cas changes Dean’s attire into a dress, this time. It’s not funny this time even though it should be as Cas has put Dean in a white strappy dress with blue and yellow sunflowers all over it. Cas didn’t change Dean’s shoes so Dean is standing there with his dress and his boots. It’s probably the most loving gesture Sam has ever seen anyone do and it means all the more seeing his own family, seeing _Dean _do it. Cas changes himself into a dress too, a green little number that Sam can’t help but notice matches Dean’s exact eye color.

More than that, Sam watches as his son takes them all in and then grins broadly, his little hands coming together in a single clap.

“Uncle Dean. We match.”

Sam’s still not sure why his son is choosing to actually speak to Dean but he’s not going to question it. He’s just enjoying it.

Still, his heart breaks a little when he hears his son’s next words.

“I _never _match with anyone.”

It’s clear to all the adults that he’s not just talking about his clothes. And it dawns on Sam that he’s never had the idea that Dean had so quickly of donning woman’s clothing himself.

Running a hand over himself he pulls on a little of his power to change himself into one of the dresses he’s seen Savannah wear.A maxi dress is what she calls it. Although he didn’t choose any specific color, the dress is purple and has gold accents on the straps. It looks like royalty and Sam doesn’t see it, doesn’t know he’s acknowledging it but Gabriel and Cas do and they give each other grace nudges.

Sam kneels in front of his son.

“I’m sorry I’ve never done this Henry. But you’re not alone and you match with everyone here, ok?”

_“Do we still have to hide, daddy?” _He hears the question in his mind and he’s pretty sure everyone else did too as Dean is already shaking his head.

“No, son. Not anymore.”

“_Any _parts of ourselves daddy?” His daughter comes up and she stands next to her brother.

She’s the more devious of the two and Sam knows without a doubt that if she’s asking it’s for a specific reason still, in this moment, he finds it hard to believe that it will be anything they can’t overcome.

“With our family, we never have to hide who we are, sweet pea.” Gabriel answers for him, coming to kneel next to him. Sam couldn’t have said it better himself and silently thanks Gabriel for having the forethought to add that extra clause.

“Thank you, papa.” Ellie says, leaning in to give him a hug.

When she pulls back, the adults gasp.

Seems Ellie has decided to stop hiding her wings.


	4. I Don't Know Much But I Know I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's the eyeroll emoji when you need it? This was supposed to be the chapter where they sit down and finally talk about all their shit but noooo, Sam just has to be an epic drama queen, Ellie changes; things that are an inevitability because she's finally near her papa. 
> 
> ...annnnd we haven't even discussed why Henry's so taken with Dean. That's important too!
> 
> I originally thought this wouldn't be that many chapters but the story keeps growing so, ok, then, let's see where it wants to go!

“Ellie!” Sam gasps out, quickly making sure that the curtains are pulled closed. They aren’t but he sees Cas wave his hand and then they are and Sam turns to give him a grateful nod.

“We can’t-“ He begins.

“We _can._” Dean interrupts.

“Dean.” Sam says, helplessly, because _how? _How can his kids be true to their natures in the world they live in? They would be hunted by government, monsters and hunters alike.

“Because, here, Sammy, it’s all family. With us, they always can. And Lo will ward her wings so that they can be out but only we can see them.”

“You can do that?” Sam asks Gabriel, sharply.

“Absolutely. In fact, it’s already done. So if everyone wants to pull out their wings, they can. They’re visible to only us. And I’ve warded the house so that no one can tell that there’s anything different about it. I don’t know if you knew Sammy, but I could tell there was something different as soon as we were pulling up to it.”

Sam goes pale. He didn’t know. He had his kids in danger this whole time and he didn’t even know. He’s such a failure, a fucking idiot, a-

“Hey, now, none of that. If they are what I think they are the chances of anything happening to them are pretty fucking slim.”

“That’s what I always tell him, papa, but he doesn’t listen to me.” Ellie butts in, agreeing with Gabriel.

Sam’s about to agree with them about that “slim” chance that keeps getting mentioned, wants to argue with them about the legendary Winchester luck but before he gets the chance, his phone rings.

Seeing Savannah’s number, he picks up.

“Hello?”

“Why can’t I get in, Sam? Is something wrong?” She sounds scared and worried.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I can’t fucking get in. I’m blocked dammit. What the fuck is happening right now?” Her voice has gone screechy and Sam’s trying not to laugh.

“Um, I think Gabriel may have something to do with that. Hang on.”

He turns to Gabriel and sees the questioning look on everyone’s face.

“Can you let my friend in, please?”

Gabriel’s looking at him with a funny look on his face.

“Where did you even find a Shadowed one, Sam?”

They all hear Savannah’s answer.

“How do you know what I am? Let me in, you son of a bitch!”

“For the love of your Father, please let her in before she forces herself in and tears down the whole damn house.”

“Is she a friendly, Sam?” Dean asks him.

Sam doesn’t think Dean will believe him but nods anyway.

“Very.”

Dean surprises the shit out of Sam by nodding at Gabriel.

“Let her in. We’ll get everything sorted out…at some point. I swear.” Dean shakes his head at the complications of it all but before Sam can say anything Savannah is standing there. She rushes towards Hazel and picks him up.

“Are you ok, baby?”

“Yes, mama. It’s just Ellie and Henry’s papa and uncles.”

In the blink of an eye, Hazel is behind Savannah and she’s facing them, a pink ball of something that looks like electricity but is probably energy formed in her hand.

“Don’t try anything. I’m very powerful.”

For a second, everything is at a standstill. Then Gabriel steps forward.

“Archangel Gabriel. At your service.” He bows neatly then straightens, his whiskey colored eyes glowing a bright gold.

Sam’s jaw drops open. He’d’ve never thought that Gabriel would openly introduce himself to someone like that.

His surprise grows when Dean steps forward, and while he doesn’t bow, he does nod towards her.

“Dean Winchester. Righteous Man and Chaneller.” Sam’s jaw officially hits the ground when his brother’s eyes also glow a bright green. The fuck is a “chaneller”? And when did Dean start referring to himself as the Righteous Man?

“And I’m Castiel. Angel of the Lord. I used to be a Seraph but now I’m something between a Seraph and an archangel.” Castiel’s eyes shine a bright blue and his wings arc high in the shadows behind them.

Dean lets out a snort.

“Always with the theatrics, Cas.”

Everyone else is quiet for a moment, taking everything in until finally Savannah clears her throat.

“I am Savannah. By most people’s definition I am a witch but I’m not a made witch, I’m a born one. I am a Shadowed.”

Sam glances at Dean nervously. Dean hates witches and he’ll never listen to Sam try to explain that Savannah isn’t like any witch they’ve ever come across. Once again, however, Dean reacts differently than Sam expected him to.

“It’s nice to meet you. One of my best friends is also a Shadowed.”

Gabriel squawks at that. “One of your best friends? I thought I was your only best friend.” Sam watches as Gabriel crosses his arms and pouts. Then he watches as Dean picks him up and put his on his hip.

“Dean!”

“Hey, if you’re gonna act like a baby, Imma treat you like one.”

Everyone laughs, the tension broken and Dean puts Gabriel down.

“So…” Savannah begins but Gabriel beats her to it and points at Cas.

“He did it. All cause I pointed a little fun at his boo.”

Savannah laughs again when they explain and the tension eases. After that everything goes a little smoother.

Dean ends up going to the store with Henry and although Dean doesn’t ask, Henry changes both of their attires back into “male” clothing.

“You don’t have to do that, buddy.”

Henry shrugs, the wings that he’s brought out, bouncing up and down with his shoulders.

“I am content with wearing my real clothes here for now, Uncle.”

Dean nods but looks at him seriously.

“Anytime that changes, let me know ok? You’re not alone. You’re never alone.”

Sam decides Henry going with Dean to the store is the best idea he’s never had.

Gabriel stays with him and although things are a bit awkward between them (and most of it is due to the glaringly huge white elephants in the room) it isn’t too bad and he finds himself relaxing. It’s easy because Gabriel is the same he’s always been, the same way that Sam remembers him. After Dean and Henry had left, Cas had flown off, saying he’d be back for “dinner” (seriously, he’d air quoted dinner) and Savannah had taken Ellie with her and Hazel to pick up Blu, her 12 year old daughter from school.

It left Gabriel and Sam alone. Sam had pushed past his nerves and smiled brightly at Gabriel who’d smirked at him and told him, “out of all your curves, Sammykins, your smile is still my favorite.”

Sam’s heart had sped up to astonishing and possibly life threatening levels but he managed to keep the smile on his face as he responded, “you’re the one with all the curves right now, Gabrielle.” He’d teased back by using their daughter’s name.

Gabriel had laughed and Sam stood there, standing over his small frame, pushing back memories of a time gone where he’d captured that smile with his lips, swallowed all the moans and groans that had come after that too. He couldn’t do that anymore, obviously, but maybe they’d be able to keep it together for their children. If Gabriel wanted to, anyway.

Sam must have not been guarding his thoughts as well as he’d thought because Gabriel stopped and looked at him.

“I very much want, Sammy. I want all of it actually, but we don’t have enough time to talk about everything that happened between us. We’ll get around to that, trust me, but for now just know that I absolutely want everything you’re willing to give me.”

They had stared at each other for a few seconds before Gabriel had smiled gently at him.

“Do you have a map? Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Sam had huffed out a laugh and shaken his head. He was grateful for the reassurance that Gabriel had provided but could people-natch, _beings _especially one like Gabriel- really change that much?

Sam made sure that his thoughts were fully guarded that time.

______________

Gabriel was able to tell right away when Sam started blocking his thoughts and it hurt a little bit but of course, he understood. Out of curiosity, Gabriel nudged against them gently. Sam was very powerful but of course, being an archangel the only beings truly stronger than he was were his brothers and his dad. Still, the level of block was pretty impressive. It would probably work perfectly against Cassie in any rate.

Gabriel could break through with barely a thought although he wasn’t in the game to be intrusive. He cared about Sam. He’d long come to the conclusion that he obviously loved Sam. He wasn’t going to do anything to hurt him. As curious as he was to find out what had happened to Sam that he was who or rather, _what, _he was now, he would be patient. He’d waited this long after all, a little while longer wouldn’t hurt.

“Hey, Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you direct me towards the restroom?”

“You use the restroom?” Sam asked, surprised.

“No, not anymore but I still like to go in and freshen up. I could just snap it done but I think it’s left over from my human days.”

“Wait, you were human?”

Gabriel huffs out a laugh as memories wash over him.

“Man, was I ever.”

He see’s the questions in Sam’s eyes but there really is no time. He can feel Dean coming back already and Cas already told him he’ll be there in half an hour.

“Tonight.” He promises Sam.

“We’ll put the kiddos to sleep and we’ll talk, yeah?”

Sam’s eyes shutter but he nods his head anyway. His shoulders are slightly slumped and Gabriel wonders if maybe he thinks the talk is never going to happen. Releasing a short sigh he changes his clothes to something he likes better. He really does like to freshen up but Sam is more important and if he’d like some answers now, then Gabriel’s going to supply them.

His clothes changes and he’s wearing one of his favored outfits. He doesn’t really mind wearingdresses and skirts but he has found that he prefers pants. Still, Cassie stuck him in this form for the next couple of days, might as well enjoy it.

Cassie has done this to him a few times by now, always in retaliation to something Gabriel does to Dean’s dramatic ass. Gabriel huffs. _Honestly._

“I was human for two months.” He blurts out and he can’t help but smirk, taking in delight in watching Sam try to pay attention to both his outfit and what he’s saying. Gabriel has a shirt, it’s a black t but it’s x-small and really tight across his boobs. It also stops directly below his breasts. That’s the shirt he’s wearing. He’s paired it with some low slung black cargo pants and red high tops. He looks cute as s button but deadly all at the same time. Sam can’t seem to stop looking at his gold hoops, big enough to call attention to him.

“Ummm.” Sam, ever the eloquent one, responds.

“Because of a witch.” Gabe says, lamely because he knows he’s lost Sam’s attention there but it’s also kinda funny because he knows what else has Sam’s attention.

Dean’s back with Henry and the door slamming breaks Sam out of his trance making him do a slight jump. His eyes snap back up to meet Gabriel’s and his face breaks out with a deep blush.

“I didn’t mean to-uhh,” Gabriel waves him off.

“No harm done, Sammy. Plus, I liked it.”

Sam opens his mouth when Dean opens the front door and hollers at them to cut it out.

“I can feel this shit. Dammit, Gabe! Casss!”

“You’re such a bloody tattle tale, Deanie Weenie Eenie Baby.” Gabriel calls him by the name Dean hates and sure enough, Dean’s eyes glow bright. He hears Sam’s gasp but Gabriel isn’t worried. They’ve done this a bunch of times. The’d never hurt each other. They love each other too much.

“Sup, Deanie? Ready to take on an archangel?” Gabriel taunts, jumping lightly from one foot to the other. Sam’s trying desperately not to look below the face.

“Um, guys?” He says instead.

“Bring it.” Dean says, ignoring him, and there’s a flash and Gabriel’s wings are out. Real but incorporeal all at once because the house isn’t big enough to hold them. They’re real to touch but pass through the walls and everything else. They’re the most beautiful thing Sam has ever seen and he sees Henry pop out his own wings, no where near as large as Gabriel’s but for a three year old they’re pretty large, about a three foot span and he watches his son stumble with the sudden weight. Where Gabriel’s wings are pure gold, their son’s is a startling shade of turquoise.

Sam’s still worried about Gabriel and his brother who for all intent and purposes look like they’re about to fight it out but in that moment he can’t help but wonder if different colors on wings mean different things.

“His- mean-“ Gabriel tries explaining but struggles as Dean has launched himself at him and is currently trying to place his legs on Gabriel’s arms, pinning him in place. Sam wonders if he should step in when he feels a flutter and Cas is back. He takes a look at Gabriel and Dean then looks over at Sam and rolls his eyes. It looks funny on him. Like something he picked up from humans but never learned how to do it quite right.

Sam is about to inquire as to whether he’s planning on stepping in or not when he feels the rest of his clan arrive and his daughter is clapping delightedly. Upon further inspection he sees a tiny smile on his sons face.

He decides to reread the moment and it’s then that he realizes that there’s no anger, no tension, hanging in the air. It’s all laughter and love.

“Say uncle!” Dean is screaming at Gabriel’s face, who’s trying desperately to move it away. There’s spittle hanging on the edge of Dean’s lip and Sam realizes that’s what the big deal is. Dean is threatening to drop spit into Gabriel’s mouth.

Seeing that everything is copacetic, Sam decides to take a closer look at his brother. Dean has this essence about him. It’s fluid and moves when he moves. If Sam didn’t know any better he’d say that this is Dean’s aura but he’s never seen one like this. It’s a resplendent white and the edges are a blue-green color that he’d almost call teal but he can’t. It’s too much, too white and the teal is too blue and yet too green to be called teal. It should be impossible but it looks like Dean has both blue and green at the same time, not mixed, just…at the same time. He’s not making any fucking sense and he gets a little frustrated at not knowing anything that has happened in his absence.

He feels his own form swish around him angrily and he focuses on keeping control. He knows he’s something but hours and hours of research have only given him ideas of what he might be, even Savannah couldn’t help more than she had and because of that Sam’s never given in to anything his form wants to do. He keeps it on lockdown as much as he can.

Still, its movement is sufficient to get the attention of everyone. Well, everyone new anyway. Savannah just rolls her eyes at him and continues on taking the groceries out of the bags Dean just let drop haphazardly.

“’s wrong, Sammy?” Dean asks.

Sam thinks about exploding. About demanding answers right then. Letting the _thing _inside him go. But he hears a soft pop and when he turns his head towards it, his daughter’s wings have popped out again.

He gasps and hear everyone in the room do the same. Instead of being the regular dark red that her wings normally are, now they can best be described as rainbow. The dark red is still there but so are four other colors. There’s another color that’s almost as deep as the red but Sam can see the variation. It’s really more of a burnt orange or red-orange. He’s not sure why this change happened but can only assume that Gabriel being around has probably brought this on and he hopes that it’s a good change not a negative one, or one that compromises her safety.

Indigo, violet and gold round out her wings. She turns to look at her wings and looks delighted at the changes.

“Daddy! Papa! Look at my wings!”

“We see them.” Dean says, grinning brightly at her, finally getting off Gabriel and helping him up.Sam sees them exchange glances and feels his form swirl around again, agitated.

“Calm down, Sam.” Savannah tells him, sharply. He calms instantly. She’s the one who found him in a bar in what’s considered the Stockyards, not far from where they live now. It’s called the Love Shack and is famous for their burgers and IPA’s. Sam had stopped there because he missed Dean so bad it hurt. Savannah had come up to him and confirmed what he already knew.

He’d freaked out at first when she explained who and what she was, but in the end he really didn’t have much of a choice but to follow her and hope for the best. He was already running out of money and even more to be frank, she reminded him of Dean. Her eyes were bright green, like his although her hair was black and super curly. She said it was the bane of her existence.

“Why’d you help me?” He’d asked her one day about a month later. She was drying dishes and he was putting them away.

“Because of your height.” She responded immediately, eyeing the way he put up the Crock-Pop they’d used on the highest shelf without even having to reach all that high.

He laughed, having grown accustomed to her smart mouth. Living with Dean in close quarters had taught him well, it seemed.

“Really.” He insisted, turning to face her fully.

She’d handed him the last two plates and then leaned against the counter, drying her hands off the last vestiges of water.

“Because I wish someone had done the same for me.” She said finally.

At the time he hadn’t known her full story yet. Only that she had a daughter that was 9 and a son who was 1. Oh, and that she’d welcomed him with open arms into her home.

Dean’s voice brings him back to the present.

“Thank you.” He’s saying sincerely and solemnly, to Savannah.

Sam feels a twinge of embarrassment at his brother having to thank someone for calming him down. His brother must have felt the imminent danger they were all in.

“Nope.” Dean says, refuting what Sam is thinking.

“I’m thanking her,” he continues, “for taking you in. For doing what I didn’t. For protecting you. For looking after you. And although there’s nothing wrong with you, you thought there was and she was there through that too, helping you keep it under control.”

Sam’s throat feels tight and there’s something prickling his eyes. He wants so much the Dean that’s in front of him but he knew the Dean that he was before. Which one is real?

When he chances a look at Dean again, Dean’s no longer standing where he was. He’s sitting on the edge of the counter and his arms are open wide.

“Come here, Sammy.” He says, softly.

Sam hesitates before moving forward, but a push from his daughter sends him in the right direction. He stands in front of Dean, unsure of what to do next. Dean does it for him, uses both of his arms to pull him forward and into his arms.

“Sammy. I’m here, Sammy. And I’ll be here, we’ll be here as long as you want us to be. You felt like you had to run away once and that’s on me, but I’ll spend the rest of our time making sure you never have to feel that way again.”

Sam breaks down once again, all the fear, hopelessness, helplessness that he’s pushed to the back all these years coming forward.

“I was so scared, Dean.” He shudders out, remembering how it felt at felt to discover he was going to have not one, but two babies and he didn’t have a damn thing in the world.

“I was gonna be a dad and I was all alone and so incredibly unprepared. I thought we were going to be hunted down. And…” this is the part that Sam is hesitant to say out loud. He feels like Dean knows but he’s not sure what Dean knows and he’s scared. But in the heat of the moment, he decides to ante up and go all in. “somewhere along the way, I developed powers. Please don’t hate me, Dean. I didn’t do anything. Maybe it’s just punishment for what I did, for my part in the whole mess, but somehow along the way, I was able to teleport and I can do other stuff.”

He stops, shudders, certain that Dean is probably about to pull away from him in disgust but Dean just holds on tighter. Sam is slowing relaxing into the embrace when Dean speaks.

“I’m really hungry.”

Laughter erupts from all the inhabitants in the room, even Castiel’s mouth ticks upward, a glowing endorsement if Sam ever saw one. He wonders if his brother and his angel ever got together but Dean’s light shove answers that for him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy.”

“Why?” Sam asks, exasperated. “Why can you hear me?”

Dean just grins at him and Sam narrows his eyes at his brother for daring to bestow upon him the same infuriating grin he uses when he knows he’s just swindled pool money from some poor bastard.

Sam makes a point of thinking really loudly how much he’d like to clock Dean just then but then Dean laughs, his boisterous laugh and really Sam has never gotten to hear that enough so he can’t help but smile in return, his dimple showing itself.

Nearby Dean, Gabriel is watching the dimple. He’s never seen it before but he’s entranced and he can’t help but wonder at his father’s truly most wonderful creation.


	5. Love Me Way Past Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's another late chapter, lol. I seriously suck at getting these out on time but I'm trying really hard. And of course, Miranda has been a great help. 
> 
> The story is moving a long at a significantly slower pace than I think either of us anticipated but I like feels so what can I do? 
> 
> I'm working on the chapter that should have been out today right now so with some luck I'll be able to get it out to you guys in a couple of hours. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

It’s after dinner and Savannah and Sam have gone to put the kids to bed. Dean watched with amusement as Henry, telepathically argued with Sam about having more time to read. With Gabriel’s help, he cuts in and tells Sam he was the same way when he was Henry’s age. Sam acquiesces to ten more minutes and Dean takes Henry’s grateful smile sent his way to heart.

Henry doubles back and comes to give Dean another hug.

“I’m glad you’re here, uncle.” He whispers.

“Me too, kiddo.” Dean replies kneeling, once again, to give his nephew a hug. A nephew. He has a nephew and a niece. A grin spreads across his face and stays there long after the group has headed to their rooms.

Sam had surprised him when he told them that the three younger kids slept together on one big bed.

“Ellie and Henry said that they slept better together and Hazel likes being with them.”

Dean hadn’t missed the small smile shared between Cas and Gabe. It was something they seemed to understand and when they caught Dean staring, Gabe had shrugged and said it was an angel thing.

Savannah and Sam came back down roughly twenty minutes later, laughing at something missed by the others and Dean, perceptive as ever, didn’t miss the slight look of jealousy that passed over Gabriel’s features, delicate as they were.

He reached over and pulled him up to his side.

“She’ll never take your place, Lo.” He told him quietly. Gabriel flashed him a smile that was reminiscent of Henry’s and boy if there was ever any doubt he was their papa…

“Beers, guys?” Savannah asked upon entering the kitchen.

“Dean will probably want whiskey.” Sam told her.

Dean laughed.

“A beer will do. I mostly stay away from the hard stuff now.” He told Sam’s shocked face.

“Blame Lo for that one,” He continued, motioning to the smaller man, still under his arm.

“He got me off the whiskey almost a year ago now.”

“Wow.” Sam shook his head. “Just wow.”

Dean nodded, still smiling. “Yup. Wonders will never cease.”

Once everyone had their beers (Cas had tea. Cas was a weirdo.) they settled out back, enjoying the cool breeze.

It was quiet for a moment, no one really knowing where to start.

Cas finally set his cup down and threw out a sentence. It was a random one but it got the conversation rolling. ‘

“When Gabriel was human, Dean had to teach him how to be human. It was most interesting.”

Of course the first thing that popped into Dean’s mind was the memory of Gabriel slipping and he chuckled under his breath.

“What?” Sam asked.

“No.” Gabriel said, shaking his head emphatically, the longer hair he was currently sporting, whipping around his small face.

“But Lo, it’s so funny.” Dean started laughing outright then.

Gabriel grumbled but didn’t stop Dean from recounting the story.

Savannah and Sam were rolling. Even Cas had a small grin on his face. For him, that was as good as cracking up.

From there Cas, Dean, and Gabriel took turns telling Sam and Savannah everything that had happened in Sam’s absence.

“So they just left?” Sam asked, referring to the angels and the apocalypse.

“Yup. Just left. I still think it’s suspicious as hell and Cas is still trying to locate Mikey and Raphael but for now they seemed content to just letting us be.”

“But Samandriel and Balthazar stayed?”

“Yeah. They decided they liked slumming it down here with us.” Dean confirmed.

He flinched at Gabriel’s elbow digging his side.

“It’s not slumming, Deanie.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And what happened here?” Sam finally asked, motioning to the two of them.

“Lots.” Dean answered, suddenly a little shy about telling Sam how he and Gabriel had gotten close.

Sam just nodded, probably feeling that Dean didn’t want to talk about it.

To his surprise, however, Dean continued.

“I’d say the biggest thing that happened was that when he came back it was around the time that Cas was falling. Lo helped him out with that and then some, at his own peril, almost.”

“Why do you call him Lo?” Sam asked.

“Short for Loki.”

“Loki?”

Dean turns to look at Gabriel incredulously.

“You didn’t tell him?”

Gabriel blushes and tugs at her shirt while Dean rolls his eyes. He tugs on the grace that Gabriel lends him and Gabriel is dressed differently. He’s now wearing a unicorn onesie.

“Hey!” He says indignantly. “Why am I a unicorn?!”

“Because you’re one of kind.” Dean answers genuinely.

“Besides, pj parties are more fun.” He snaps and Cas is wearing a bee onesie and he’s wearing a batman one.

He spends more than a minute watching Cas check himself out, pulling the material away from him and then letting it snap back. If Dean made his a little tighter, well, no one has to know.

“We literally all know.” Dean blushes furiously at Sam’s words.

“Fuggoff.” He says, without any real heat.

Sam smiles but then turns back to Gabriel and yeah, Sam was always like a dog with a bone when he wanted something.

“So? Loki?”

Once Gabriel has explained how he took up Loki’s mantle, Sam sits back, looking thoughtful.

“So these aren’t your only kids is what you’re saying?” Sam sounds like he’s trying not to sound disappointed.

Gabriel shakes his head.

“No, they are. The one’s you’re thinking of are the actual Loki’s.”

“Ah.”

The others watch as Sam and Gabriel stare at each other for a minute before Sam shakes himself out of it. And, yes, Dean stayed out of their minds for that minute. He absolutely did not need anymore brain bleach.

At the same time, he can’t help one small thing…”Lo hasn’t slept with anyone in over two years.”

He grins maniacally at the way both of their faces turn bright red.

Things settle again and finally Sam asks Dean what he’s been wanting to know this whole time.

“How’d you get powers, Dean?”

Dean leans to one side to place his beer on the floor before starting. He’s been rehearsing this particular conversation on and off in his mind for the better part of the day now. He’s got it down pat, he thinks.

“The long and short of it is pretty simple, really. It turns out that being the Righteous Man has some perks that had been previously undisclosed to us. One of the things I can do is pop from one plane to the other. This not only allows me to see True Forms but in humans, it lets me see their nature, based on their auras. It allows me to see who they are, truly, on the inside. It actually even extends to other beings, like vampires, werewolves, etc.”

It doesn’t escape Sam’s notice that his brother didn’t call them monsters.

“Do you still hunt them?”

Dean nods.

“Yes and no. I don’t necessarily go looking for the good ones but I do like to keep my blinkers on, so to speak, so that if I come across one, I don’t shoot first and ask questions later.”

“and you just let them go?” Sam inquires, eyes wide and disbelieving that Dean would allow monsters of any kind to live.

Dean leans down again to pick his beer back up. He’s not sure how Sam is going to take that not only does he let them live but he’s actually friends with them. He looks at Gabriel gratefully when his best friend speaks up there.

“Well, Sammy, the thing is that those that are good, that abstain from killing or even want to abstain and just don’t know how to, those aren’t really monsters…they’re more like a human, if you will, that’s fighting their nature. You’re familiar with the concept of nature vs nurture, right?”

At Sam’s nod, Gabriel continues, “Just as some people should statistically be terrible people and some have to do not so good things because of their environment and their lack of knowledge on how to get out, beings that you would consider monsters are the same. Some of them are creatures of their circumstance, but it’s just that, their environment, not who they are at heart.”

“Benny is one of my best- I’m sorry, one of my closest friends.” Dean cuts in, amending his sentence at the narrow eyes that Gabriel throws his way. Dean grins as Gabriel mutters a “damn straight”.

“ And he is?”

“A vampire.” Cas responds when he sees Dean has stayed silent.

Dean knew that Sam would have something to say to that, they were raised by the same father after all, and he flinches instinctively.

Sure enough…

“A vampire?” Sam practically jumps up from his seat.

“What the hell, Dean? He’s going to-“

Gabriel cuts him off.

“He’s not going to do anything. He owns a diner that Dean and I frequent, in Louisiana. And trust me, the most dangerous thing there is his spicy Cajun food.”

“But-but” Sam stutters.

“He wasn’t drinking anyone even when I met him.” Dean finally says, quietly.

Sam scoffs.

“Really? Is that what he told you?”

“Yup.” Dean responds.

“And you just took his word for it?”

“Well, what happened is that he saved me from a bad vampire. I was new at the hopping plane thing so I asked him to stay on one side of the room while I went to the other side and took a look.”

“And?”

Dean grins. “He was green for go.”

“He was-um, what?”

“Lo. Lo told me that if their essence or whatever is green that means they’re golden. They’re good.”

Sam speaks before thinking and Dean bristles.

“And you trust…Lo?”

“With your life, Sammy.”

Everyone takes notice. Dean Winchester may play fast and loose with his own life but Sam’s? Not in any lifetime.

Sam sits back and Dean bites his lip as his brother thinks. Gabriel gives him a hug from where he’s next to Dean. Dean is grateful for it although ideally he wishes his brother would hurry the hell up and decide what he wants to do, what to believe.

“Ok.” Sam says simply.

Dean arches a brow but Sam shrugs.

“I’d be a hypocrite if I said anything else. Is it hard to believe? Yes. But you were supposed to kill me according to dad and you didn’t because you believed I was good. I don’t know what I am now but damn if I’m not trying my best to be good.”

Dean smiles at him and wonders if now is a good time to bring up what Sam is to him when Sam changes the subject.

“I feel like we have so much to talk about but I’m really curious about my twin’s wings. Why have Ellie’s changed and Henry’s haven’t? What does it mean? Will they be in more danger? Will they be safer? Are they going to change again? What else can I expect?”

At this, Dean sits back. Now it’s Gabriel’s turn. Dean already knows what the colors mean. Gabriel had him studying all aura colors furiously when Dean starting coming into his own powers. He can’t wait for Sammy to hear.

Gabriel grins and beckons.

“Tell me first what they can do now, yeah?”

Sam nods, takes a deep breath and begins.

“Well, Henry’s wings are that turquoise color that you see- oh, hey, I meant to ask earlier, are wing color associated to certain things? Do they mean something?”

Dean nods excitedly and touches the side of his nose.

“Still as bright as ever, Sammy.”

Sam smiles briefly but then it falls.

“I didn’t know that. What if there’s something I should have been doing to harness their specific strengths and now they’re lacking? What if I’ve somehow delayed their development? What if-“

“Samuel. Calm yourself.” Cas says, speaking up.

Sam looks slightly taken aback by Cas speaking to him directly but it seems to help because his shoulders do visibly relax.

“Were there anything wrong or ‘lacking’ with the children we would have all noticed it right away. You and Savannah would have also noticed. There’s nothing developing incorrectly, I can assure you, however, I’m sure that Gabriel has already ran a full diagnostics on them and he can probably tell you with a one hundred percent certainty.”

Everyone turns to look at Gabriel who looks a little sheepish before displaying his hands like, sorry not sorry.

“Alright, so yeah, I did, ok? I wasn’t checking on their wellbeing so much as what their power levels were and their unique abilities. As you suspected, Sammy, the color of their wings does mean something. With Henry, that aura color isn’t turquoise so much as it is blue and green intermixed. It means he’s a powerful healer. But more than that, he’s not just a healer in the physical sense, he’s a healer of the heart, healer of both the innocent and of innocence.”

“How do you mean?” Sam asks, that glint in his eyes. Dean rolls his eyes. Some things seriously never change.

“Man, you’re a nerd.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

The response is immediate and tears almost spring up to Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Bitch.”

The two brothers smile at each other. They’ve been through so much in their short lives that having the ability to be more than their destiny’s, having the ability to remain brothers is something neither aims to lose. Sure, Sam ran but Dean gets it and here they are now. Together. That means more to him than any antecedents.

Sam’s smiling because he never thought he could have this again but then again, he should have remembered who Dean was, who Dean is, at his core. He feels foolish once again. Dean is stubborn but more than that, Dean is loyal, Dean is true-hearted and valiant. Valorous.

He knows he’ll never run again. If Dean will have him, he’ll follow him to the ends of the earth.


	6. And Four Makes One (Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, look at me being on time with my Saturday update. Here's today's chapter as promised. Now that I'm caught up here, let me go work on my won pics, lol.

Gabriel watches Dean and Sam smile at each other for a full three minutes before he interrupts.

“Ok, guys, we get it. You love each other. If you could dial back the crazy, that’d be great.”

He’s caught unawares when Sam throws back his head and laughs, a rich robust sound that echoes through the night.

Gabriel is helpless to do anything but stare. Daddammit, he loves this kid. He’ll do anything to keep him forever and that’s saying something. Provided that Sammy never loses his status, forever is an actual possibility for them.

He heart races at the thought and it’s just one more thing Gabriel kept from his human days. He likes the way it feels when his heart races, it makes him feel alive. Makes him feel _human. _There was no way he could get rid of that.

His cheeks turn pink when Dean leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Sap.”

Gabriel chuckles under his breath but he can’t refute it. Instead, with a thought, he creates a dunce cap that’s perched on Dean’s head. He creates pictures of the funny look and drops a copy into everyone’s lap. Heh. That’ll teach him.

“Dude.”

Gabriel just smirks at him but before he can respond, Sam is asking another question.

“When you say a healer of the innocent and of innocence, what do you mean by that?”

Gabriel thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers.

His hand falls at Sam’s flinch and Dean sees it.

“He’s not doing anything, Sam.” He says, a bit touchily. There was something to be said for being a part of Dean’s heart. He’ll defend you to the ends of the earth.

“I’m sorry.” Sam says. By the look on his face, Gabriel knows he means it.

“That’s ok. I- just so you know, it’s kinda rare when I snap now. I never really needed to, I just did it to fit in with the pagans. I can do everything with a thought. That’s why Cassie never snaps. We don’t need to. Right now, it was just a regular snap. Like…like an I’ve got it snap, ya know?”

Gabriel doesn’t normally take the time to explain himself to anyone but Sam, as he’s proven time and time again, is a different case. He’ll take as long as it takes to explain everything that Sam wants to know to him. Maybe then…maybe.

Gabriel finds himself on Dean’s lap and when he looks up to look at him, Dean’s glaring. Oh. He must have been peeking in on his thoughts.

He looks down and Dean just cradles him.

“It’s all going to be ok. I promise, shorty.”

“See? This? I don’t get this. Dean, you hated Gabriel. What changed? What could have changed or happened that would cause this?”

“You left.” Dean says abruptly. “And I’m not angry. I never was. I could feel that you were ok. That you weren’t in danger so while, yeah, I fucking wondered why, I just left it alone for the most part. But Gabriel came back and he wanted to find you. I was searching for you but mostly in a cursory manner, he wanted to actively search for you. Cas was usually gone as he’s prone to do and, I don’t know, Gabriel was there. Always there. We fought each other but then we fought together, we rode together, we ate together. I taught him how to be human and he taught me how to be more. I don’t know what answer you want, Sammy, but that’s the answer I have. We’ve never done anything together, not in the way you’re thinking. We don’t feel that way about each other. His heart is taken and so is mine. We just…we just became family, man. And this is what you do for family. You’re there, you help and you drag them out of the abyss when that bitch tries to realize Nietzsche’s reality. You help them remember who they fucking are and what they’re capable of. Lo forgets his own worth more often than I’d like and when I do, he helps me fight my own darkness.”

Dean can feel that he’s almost at the rambling point but something keeps him going. Later, he’ll know that it’s the look in his brother’s eyes that kept him going. In Sam’s eyes he can see the desire to know. To know more but not just of anything, no, Sammy wanted to know more about _Dean. _And as hard as that was to believe that anyone would want to know more about him, Dean had learned a lot over the course of time and if he wanted a better relationship with Sam than he had to open up in a way he’d never done with his own brother.

“Do you know what it means to be the Channeler, Sammy?”

Dean pauses to see how Sam will respond.

“I mean…I know the definition but, no, I don’t know how it relate to you.”

“You can see me, right?” Dean waves his free hand, the one not holding Gabriel in place around him, for emphasis.

Sam nods.

“Ok, so Channeler. From what I’ve discovered of it so far is that it goes hand in hand with being the Righteous Man. Being the Righteous Man allows me to see everyone’s True Form, allows me to see how they are- Lo actually said that if I really wanted to I could probably mark someone to go directly to heaven or hell instead of the veil. I don’t consider myself judge, jury and executioner so I’ve left that alone, left that up to shorty here, but the other part? I’ve accepted that mantel. As the Righteous Man, I can see, like I said, who everyone at their core, is. As a channeler, I speak for them. I speak for those that can’t speak for themselves, whether it be human, being, spirit, whatever. And I accepted it. But, to go back to what I was saying, it took me a long time to get there. I didn’t feel myself worthy. I mean, you know our lives. Who was I, who am I, or hell, how I am worthy of such a place? I was hell’s most…creative torturer, that’s why Alistair loved me so much. But you know what I figured out? That who I was is not an omen of who I’m supposed to be. You know why I was so creative? Because it’s in my blood, it’s part of who I am. I can think outside the box, not because I’m some sort of evil mastermind. I can think outside of the box because I’m special. And that spreads over everything I do, everything I touch. I guess what I’m trying to say is that from what I see, we all have powers. But the power itself doesn’t make us good or bad, it’s what we do with them that matters.”

Dean stops there. He’s slightly heaving, trying to find a way, _any way, _to make Sam understand. To make Sam feel better. He feels sort of ridiculous to have called himself the Righteous Man so many times but dammit, he’s trying to make the kid understand something and if making himself sound bigger and better than he is is what does the trick then by golly, he’ll do it.

_You’re everything you said and more, Dean._

Dean’s eyes cast over to Cas sharply. Cas makes no indication of anything simply stares back in that way of his and Dean feels time stop as his heart swells.

He loves Cas. He’s known it for a while now. He just can’t do anything about it because while he _thinks _Cas would be fine with going for a roll around in the hay with him that’s not what Dean wants. Dean wants more. Dean wants everything. He wants Cas there in the mornings and to be home in time for dinner. And yes, Dean’s fully aware Cas doesn’t eat but he doesn’t care. It’s not about being there, it’s about a family sitting down together for dinner. It’s about catching each other up on their days, chatting, Dean would even drink a cup of that stupid tea with him if that would make it happen. Unfortunately, whilst Dean’s personal view of himself has gone up, he knows better than to think Cas would ever give up so much of himself to make that happen.

He takes a deep breath and turns his attention back to his brother. Who is still sitting there, taking everything in.

“Can you seem me, Dean?” He finally asks, in almost a whisper.

Dean nods.

“Do you know who or what I am?”

Dean nods again.

“I don’t.”

Wait.

“What?”

Dean has to have heard incorrectly. Gabriel straightens up and he even hears Cas shift.

“I don’t know who or what I am. I don’t know whether I hurt my kids by them having been born with pieces of me. I don’t know whether I’m dangerous. All I see around me is darkness. It feels like I _am _the abyss. And it started when I panicked and ran. I met Savannah and I let her help me because I figured, you know, one monster could help another but then she didn’t hurt me and we became a family too. She already had Blu and Hazel was one. I began to trust her when she left them with me because I knew how much she loved them. And at the same time it helped me feel like maybe I wasn’t as bad as I felt I was because if she could trust me…then maybe I could trust myself a little bit too. Then Henry and Ellie were born and I’ve worked so hard to keep it under wraps. But I’m something Dean. Something Dark. I’m not like you. I don’t have your….all your whiteness. It’s resplendent, you know that? It’s like looking at heaven. To look at me…it’s like seeing hell.”

Dean almost laughs but to his credit, he doesn’t.Instead he puts Gabriel back in his own seat and leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs so his brother can see his eyes better. Eyes are the windows to the soul after all. He wants Sam to feel his honesty.

“Sam. Sammy.”

Sam is looking at everywhere but him.

“Sam.”

Finally.

“You’re not dark, Sammy. Haven’t you ever actually looked at yourself?”

Sam shakes his head hesitantly.

“Not really. I try to avoid it as much as I can. And you don’t have to lie to me, Dean. I remember what dad told you.”

“Fuck dad. He didn’t know shit.”

Sam’s eyes widen and Dean thinks maybe that’s what it was going to take. Bluntness. Dean now knows more than his dad ever did or could. He was way way off on so many things.

“What color do you think you are, Sammy?”

“Black.”

“Hmm. That’s interesting.” Dean drawls out.

“A black aura indicates that you’re unhappy. Are you unhappy?”

Sam cocks his head at him.

“Aura?”

“Yup. Just like wings indicate the aura and by extension your abilities, _our _essences, mine, yours, Savannah’s, us without wings, our essences do the same thing. So black. You probably think it means evil or something equally dark but it doesn’t. Black is more of a symptom than a result. It’s a masking aura. Something that’s there because of simple cause and effect. You’re unhappy, your aura is black. Even your kiddos can be a shade darker or even gray if they ever get distressed enough. Not evil though, Sammy. Annnnd, more importantly, Sammy. Yours isn’t black.”

“It’s not?”

“No. Its purple. A deep deep purple.”

“Purple.” Sam parrots back almost in disbelief.

“What does purple mean, Dean?”

Dean smiles slowly.

“Purple means a couple things, Sammy. One, in blatant disregard for your own belief, purple actually means that you’re in a good place, spiritually. Secondly, it’s the color of royalty.”

“Royalty?”

Gabriel is stock still next to Dean. Dean knows that if he didn’t want him to tell, he’d’ve stopped him by now but he doesn’t so Dean continues.

“Yup.” Dean says, with a responding P, looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary.

A flicker of irritation passes over Sam’s face and Dean decides to take pity on him.

“Well, it’s like this, Sammy. We have one pint sized archangel whose name _means _royalty. You being purple is letting the world know, essentially, who you belong to.”

Dean’s eyes are full of mirth as Sam’s jaw drops open and he turns to stare at Gabriel.

“Is he-is he-is he saying what I think he’s saying?” He finally exclaims.

Gabriel gives him a single nod and Sam can’t help it. He looks back to Dean for verbal confirmation. Dean is only too happy to provide.

“Absolutely, Sammy! You’re angel-married!”

Then Dean, being the little shit he is, lifts his beer up in the air, gives his brother his best shit-eating grin and yells out.

“Mazel!”


	7. PHINNEAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I STARTED TO WORK AGAIN (AFTER ALMOST TWO YEARS OFF) AND IT'S BEEN KICKING MY ASS. Sorry for the all caps. I was too lazy to have my pinky press that tab key but then decided it looked to extra. It's not that serious. Ergo. 
> 
> Anyways, here's a chapter. Has some plot but mostly feels and explanations. Enjoy. I'm aware I'm still basically three chapters behind but I'll try to work on them tonight, ok? 
> 
> Love, peace, and taco grease. Muah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mickey, you /fool/. You should NEVER underestimate the Winchesters. Especially not Dean.

When Dean stops cackling, Sam’s still staring at him, shell-shocked.

“I-what?!”

That sets Dean off again although this time a sharp nudge in the ribs by Gabriel stops him mid laugh.

“OW!” He looks at Cas indignantly.

Cas shrugs out of his coat and cocks an eyebrow at Dean.

“I cannot fight all your battles, Dean. You have your own powers, use them.”

Dean turns to Gabriel.

“Keep it up with your shit and I’m sending your ass straight back to where you don’t wanna go.”

“Hell?” Savannah asks, seemingly fascinated by the thought of an angel in hell.

Dean snorts.

“Nope, heaven.”

He laughs at the look on Savannah’s face.

“So, what’s your story?” He asks, with his usual tact.

“Dean!” Sam snaps.

Dean just waves him off. Savannah isn’t some sort of lightweight. If she doesn’t want to tell him, well he figures she can tell him herself.

She doesn’t.

Instead, she straightens just a little bit, crossing one leg under her. She runs her hand through her hair and finally she looks at him.

“You can’t read me, can you?”

Dean shakes his head. He’s already tried.

“Left over from my childhood. I had to learn how to put up some major walls. Real bullshit behind these walls, you know?”

“I know about shit behind walls, yeah.” Dean agrees. Took him a long time to stop thinking about hell.

She nods. “Well, I was adopted by a couple, that on paper, were perfect. And, who knows, maybe at that point they were. Thing is, they got sucked in by a sect. A cult. Even as a baby I wasn’t what you’d call normal, you know?”

Dean shrugs. “Not really.”

“I can do a lot of things that ‘normal’ humans can’t. Thing is, as a baby and just in general, a small child, I didn’t know that others couldn’t do it. So…after trying to ‘cleanse’ me and seeing how it didn’t take, they decided that I must be a gift from God. A gift that had to be put to use. They tried to multiply me. That’s how I got Blu and Hazel.”

Dean understands where she’s heading before she even gets there and Sam watches in awe and not a little bit of fear as he watches Dean glow brighter than Sam has seen thus far.

He hears Savannah gasp and clutch her head in her hands and Sam doesn’t understand what’s happening.

“Dean!” He cries out. Dean is getting brighter still but it doesn’t feel like it did before, now Sam can see his form swooshing angrily, green bolts of light flashing out of it and seemingly towards the sky. Dean is just staring at Savannah and Sam jumps to his feet when Savannah slumps over.

“Dean!”

“Sit down, Sammy. He’s not hurting her.”

“But-but” Sam points helplessly at her, his own form tugging away from him in an effort to jump in front of Dean’s. Dean’s just bats his away. _He’s always stronger than I am. _Sam thinks. Not unkindly but just momentarily taken in by how _strong _his brother is always able to remain. _Nothing like me._

“You’re actually significantly stronger. You just don’t know it yet. Plus, I don’t think you’ve ever actually wanted to beat Dean at anything.”

Gabriel’s leg idly swings back and forth. He’s talking to Sam but both he and Cas are staring at Dean with blatant fascination on their faces.

“Gabriel.” Sam says, sharply. Gabriel turns to look at him.

“What’s happening?”

Gabriel’s eyes land on Dean again and now Dean has slumped back and he’s breathing heavily.Savannah is moving around, albeit sluggishly.

“Dean. You did it.”

“Ugh. I feel like I have the world’s worst hangover.”

“I’ll help you with that.” Cas says, standing up and going to Dean. Sam watches as Cas cradles Dean’s face with his large hand and then there’s a glow emanating from it and Dean slowly comes back to. Sam narrows his eyes, he’s never seen a healing like that. What happened to the two fingers against the temple?

Gabriel snorts. “That’s Cassie’s special way of doing it, interestingly enough it’s only done that way on Dean.”

Cas snaps and Dean’s dunce cap that had been sitting on the floor is on Gabriel’s head, covering the unicorn horn.

“He did what?” Sam asks, exasperated. He’s tired of these three already. They’re so close knit it’s tough to follow.

“He healed me.” Savannah speaks up.

“What do you mean, he healed you?”

“Yeah,” she says, waving around her head. “He dove in deep and healed the heart scars that were there. I felt it. I feel better. I feel better. I feel better.” She takes a deep breath and grabs Sam’s hand.

“Look.”

Sam does and his friend no longer has those jagged edges around her essence. She’s whole.

“How…?” Sam trails off, tears springing to his eyes. The cruelty and pain and abuse his friend had gone through had been immense. How had Dean done it?

“When he heals like that, it’s almost like he’s taking it all, into himself. But that’s not the amazing part. The amazing part is that Dean went further. He went full Righteous Man. He followed the cult’s leaders leftover essences and found them. And marked them.”

“They don’t belong anywhere but in hell. They don’t deserve redemption. No second chances. I have half a mind to come up with some new forms of torture specifically for them.”

“I could do it, too.” Dean says, his eyes still closed, speaking contemplatively, like he’s really thinking about it. Sam glances at Gabriel, who just gives him a wink.

Dean sits up, groaning. Sam glances at Cas, questioningly. “I thought you healed him?”

Gabriel just waves him off. “Deanie just likes the theatrics.”

Dean pries one eye open. “Don’t be telling my secrets, lil bish.”

“Fuck, I need water.”

Sam watches in rapt fascination as Dean snaps and there’s a bottle of water in his hand.

“How _do you do that?”_ He asks again. Finally, Dean deigns to give him a response. In typical Dean fashion of course. That is to say, he points a finger at Gabriel whilst taking a swig of his water.

Sam glances at Gabriel who rolls his eyes and utters “neanderthal” before explaining to Sam.

“I gave him a small piece of my grace. It’s still attached to me, but he’s able to…tug on it, for lack of a better word and use it to do his bidding when he wants.”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“Nope. Barely even feel it.”

“Hmm.”

Sam leans back in his seat. He can’t explain it really but if he didn’t know better he’d say that he was actually a little jealous of that connection link. He refused to admit that he was.

“How come you don’t have that with Cas instead?” He asked Dean.

Much to his chagrin, it came out a little harsher than he intended.

Dean smirked, the ass.

“Cos, Gabriel doesn’t feel the power drain since he’s strong as shit plus he never does anything that uses it so it’s all there, always tip top. Cas actually works. Don’t wanna drain him when he actually does have use for all that grace.”

“Hey!” Gabriel squawked, slapping Dean in the chest.

Dean laughs at Gabriel’s tiny hand.

“Like that hurts.”

“I can make it hurt.” Gabriel says, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

Dean puts his hands up quickly.

“Uncle.”

Gabriel ignores him with a little smirk. He lets his form go in a whoosh and everyone looks on in awe as it grows and grows massive in front of their eyes. Even Cas looks awed.

“Your mannerisms are so irreverent that sometimes I forget who you are, brother.” He whispers, sounding almost apologetic.

Gabriel twirls his form, his many heads turning around and around, his wings looking like gold was sprinkled on them.

“I’m pretty aren’t I?”

“Downright beautiful, princess. You done preening yet?”

Dean’s comment is snide but his tone is anything but.

He lets his own form go too. Tiny, minuscule next to Gabriel’s but there all the same, flying in the spaces between Gabriel’s. Cas follows, his form chasing Dean’s, always chasing Dean.

Savannah closes her eyes and then there’s a pink whoosh and she’s there too. Sam can only look on, not quite trusting himself to let go, regardless of what they’ve told him. But then Dean’s form comes to his and before he knows it he’s there, following Dean, always following Dean, forever following Dean, and even though Dean’s form is smaller than Sam’s, just like in their psychical forms, it matter not, Sam’s form, although it looks dangerous to someone who doesn’t know better, to those that do, even his form somehow emanates that little brother feel. Someone who will always look up to his older brother’s smaller form.

Gabriel gathers them all in his massive grace. And together, they dance.

________________

_There._

Michael closes his eyes, feeling the universes he’s been rolling between his “fingers” come to a dead halt. He’s been looking for them. The knowledge of them was there, but they were well hidden. Had been well hidden. But something’s happened because the older one just changed, molted (or something like it, the little abomination can’t actually molt, she’s not a _real _angel) and in that split second, Michael caught her traces. He’s found her. He follows her essence back to where she is.

He’s in a bedroom and there’s three of them but he pays no mind to the third. He’s only here for the two. With those two, regardless of the Winchester’s, they can finish what they’d started.

He’s so entranced with having found them that he never notices who, or rather, what is right outside. So sure of his own power, that he doesn’t give a single thought to take a look at his surroundings. Why should he? He can beat anything.

He calls his brother and when he arrives they stare at the three kids.

_Should we just get rid of the third?_

Michael shrugs. It’s unnecessary really but he’s learned that his brother has some darker tendencies, as is to be expected since he was always with Lucifer.

Michael would have long have cast him out too if he didn’t need him.

The next few seconds that they stand there, staring, ends up being their detriment.

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1..-_

_The girl, the one who had caused Michael to catch her scent opens her eyes._

_“Hello, uncle.”_

She’s not speaking aloud, rather it’s directly in him and Michael struggles. This shouldn’t be possible.

_“I’ve been waiting for you.”_

Michael fights her hold but it’s to no avail. It seems she was waiting for them and as he takes another look at her wings, he curses himself. Of course, indigo and gold. Not only is she protected but she’s a seer. How did he not think of that?

Next to him, he can feel Raph struggling and when he looks over, Raph is struggling out of her hold, no, he’s struggling out of _their _hold. He looks back towards the bed and he sees all three small children staring at him, eyes glowing brightly, hands clasped between them. But, Michael sees the sheen on their faces. Yes, they’re strong but a little more and he and Raph can take them. Michael starts struggling in earnest and just when he thinks they’re about to win, the small boy, the one with the blue wings opens his mouth and screams out.

“UNCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

It’s all over then.

Michael immediately feels Gabriel, immediately feels Castiel, the little angel that could but then he realizes who else he’s feeling and he can’t do much more than utter a “fuck” when his world black outs.

______________

Castiel hears his oldest of brother’s say “fuck” and realizes his mistake. He’d been searching for his brother’s in pocket universes and other realms. He didn’t think to look on Earth. Why would he have? They hate humanity. But if that word is any indication, that’s exactly where they’ve been. Right here on Earth. He feels foolish, he’s let Dean down again, almost got Sam’s children taken. His brother’s children. His niece and nephew. He has a niece and nephew.

It hits him then that he has a niece and nephew and that he almost lost them and he angers. His wrath grows and his eyes turn bluer and bluer and he ceases being able to control himself. He lets go. All his anger, frustration, feelings of betrayal, loss, and hurt surfacing for the first time, ever. He can feel himself exploding but by that time he’s too far separated from it that he can’t reign it in. He’s on the outside looking in.

He sees before he feels, wings sprouting from his “back”. He can feel himself getting stronger and still he doesn’t get it. ‘

Then he realizes Dean is shouting his name over and over and as always, that’s enough to bring him back from the brink of being too far gone. Or so he thinks.

When he come back to, it’s to a shocking realization. He’s no longer a seraph. Once again, he’s been upgraded.

Those that are still conscious are staring. He shakes himself out, taking Dean’s hand to stand before taking a good look at himself.

He’d once gotten an upgrade of two wings. It seems now he’s garnered two more. He doesn’t even know how.

He says the first thing that comes to his made. It’s the first time, probably ever, that he understands the reference.

“I swear,” his starts in his low gravely voice. It makes Dean shudder. “My strait jacket’s custom made.”

When Gabriel, Dean, and Savannah start laughing, Sam joining in just a couple seconds later, Cas can’t help it, he joins them.

Dean’s watching. Dean’s always watching. Dean will forever be watching. Cas may have four heads, a thousand eyes, and six wings but what Dean will forever have seared in his mind is _this _moment, when Cas’s eyes shine so bright, he needn’t the angel glow, smile so wide his gums are showing and he’s _laughing. _It’s deep, it’s baritone. It’s beautiful. It’s sonorous, melodious and lyrical. It’s _angelic._

It’s _Cas._


	8. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is. Just got to what I felt was a good stopping point and when I went to check it's not even 1500 words. 
> 
> Sorry, guys. 
> 
> I think it's still a pretty good chapter though. I like the ideas of forms flying around, battling each other that way. Anyway, I'm at Starbucks and it's about to close and I really wanted to have something up so here ya go. 
> 
> I'm still three chapters behind....ughhhh... but I promise to work on it tomorrow. 
> 
> Live long and prosper.

In Sam’s mind, what made Gabriel _Gabriel _wasn’t that he was an archangel. It wasn’t even that he was a former trickster, or _Loki. _No, in Sam’s mind what made him Gabriel was his perpetual smirk combined with the ever present twinkle in his eyes.

It was like if he was in on a joke where you were the victim and he knew you hadn’t realized it yet.

He walked with an air of someone who knew the secret and, boy, was it ever a good one.

He walked or flounced, rather, with a wiggle in his walk and a giggle in his talk, effervescent and vivacious, like he wasn’t several billions of years old.

Sam was 29. He walked quite stoically. There was no wiggle in his walk; no giggle in his talk. He didn’t make anyone’s world go round the way Gabriel seemed to regardless of who he came across.

Usually, when Sam’s thoughts actually went there he’d inevitably come to one sole conclusion. Gabriel was and would always be trouble.

Or so, Sam had thought. Over the course of the day, Sam had started to rethink what he thought he knew.

But right in that moment, Gabriel _was _trouble and it was not the playful type that Sam associated him with. No, this was trouble, with a capital T. This was a papa bear whose cubs had been hurt. He had gone full archangel.

Not Sam. Sam was trembling. His eyes full of tears. He couldn’t believe that his worst fears had actually materialized.

Along with Dean, everyone had heard Henry’s cry of anguish and in a blink they’d found themselves in the kid’s room, losing the battle of holding Michael and Raphael. Two archangels. Both of them stronger than Gabriel. He felt himself sag. What hope did they have?

But then Gabriel was there, heavenly wrath seemed to fill the room; everyone felt it. Cas had shouted something that Sam didn’t understand and two more people appeared in the room. Samandriel and Balthazar.

It was only then that Castiel’s voice registered.

“Sam!”

“Grab a hold of Dean and Savannah’s hands!”

Sam looked around, still out of it. They were in somewhat a circle. The kids were still in the bed but Savannah, Dean, Cas, Samandriel and Balthazar were surrounding Gabriel who was in the middle with a stirring Michael and Raphael.

Sam felt something hit him and just as he thought he was going to be thrown back Dean and Savannah’s hands reached out to grab his.

“Let go, Sammy, let go!”

The air in the room felt like they were in the windiest storm to ever exist. It was whipping around Sam’s hair, stinging his cheeks and his eyes.

With a final thought about his children, hoping that they’d be ok after this was all over, Sam let go.

________________

Dean knew Sam didn’t understand yet but he was damn glad his little brother still listened to him on command. He knew Sam was struggling with the events of the night, probably blaming himself but Dean hoped his brother wouldn’t run this time. They were so close to being free from these bastards. They just needed to fight. Just one time. Kick Michael and Raphael’s angelic asses back to heaven and move on. Together.

Still his form moved quickly to “hug” Sam’s and then he was back in his place, Sam on one side, Cas on the other. Together they were taking the blasts from Gabriel’s grace as he let go.

Gabriel had become Gēbriyal. The “Messenger’ in his truest form. He wore armor that aside from having a purple swishy cape that Dean was most definitely jealous of, consisted of a gold, pure gold, shield with his own insignia, his horn, on it. On his other hand he held his actual horn. He looked, in short, badass. Dean’s heart raced with anticipation of what his best friend could do-an emotion that mingled in with the slightest of amusement over Gabriel’s decision to showcase his wings.

_Showoff, _Dean thought cheekily. He loved Gabriel.

His attention is quickly brought back by the current events taking place as a particularly powerful blast of angelic grace hits him. It hurts, no doubt it hurts, especially since Dean has released the piece of Gabriel’s grace that usually stays with him. He knows Gabriel needs all his strength right now. He’s fighting for his children, fighting with all he’s worth, but now Michael has called other angels and one by one other angels appear and they’re trying to overpower Gabriel and break the circle.

So, Dean does what he does best. Takes a quick look around, sees that the others are doing well at maintaining the blasts from expanding beyond the circumference they’ve put in place, reaches deep within himself and blasts into the foray with Gabriel.

In the middle it’s worst but Dean believes in himself. Gabriel had told him that he had a lot of power, he just had to call it forth. Dean, in an effort to remain as human as possible, (hunters still talk about him and Sam and their colluding with demons and angels and whatnot) has tried his hardest to keep that part of him at an arm’s distance. He accepts himself, of course, he just hasn’t wanted to be _more._

That’s currently not a problem. Dean takes in a deep breath, tilts his head back and screams out his full power. It’s the cry of a warrior, a battle cry, a scream that’s silent but powerful. A scream that cries out against the injustice of heaven, heard by those that have _ears. _He gathers _his _people, _his _own personal flock and brings them forth.

One by one they show up. There’s Benny, still in his apron. He takes quick stock and replaces Cas, who quickly steps into the circle to help Dean and Gabriel fight. There’s Crowley, who over the past years or so has become Dean’s friend. It had happened quite on accident. Crowley hadn’t known about Dean’s new abilities and he’d visited Bobby and Dean in South Dakota. Dean had seen the green peek out behind the red when Crowley, thinking he was hidden from their eyes, had fed Bobby’s dog a large steak and patted his head while the dog gobbled it down. “Now, there’s a good boy.” Dean had heard him say. Focusing on the green with a pointed look on his face, Dean had rolled out from beneath Baby.

“All demon, huh?”

“Bloody bollocks.” Crowley had sighed but spread his hands.

“Fine, you got me. Now what?”

Dean had grinned at the apoplectic look on the demon’s face.

“Nothing. Just means now I don’t have to kill you.”

“As if you could.” Crowley had retorted. But a small smile had graced his face and he’d offered Dean some of his whiskey. That was now the only time Dean drank the hard stuff. He might be off hunter’s helper but he wasn’t stupid. Crowley’s stuff was some good shit. These days Crowley and Bobby were pretty good friends.

Following in rapid succession are Cain, the first murderer, whom Crowley introduced Dean to, Meg, the demon that has helped them more times than Dean can count, Rowena, a 300 year old witch and Crowley’s mother, and rounding them out is the Alpha Vampire. Out of everyone he’s the most ruthless and while very light, there’s still green there and Dean has an agreement with him. There are more that Dean could have called, a couple other vampires, a werewolf, and a kitsune but they do their best at staying out of the supernatural world and he won’t call on them unless it’s absolutely necessary.

They’re no longer in the house, now they’re all in a field somewhere and Dean doesn’t know how they got there but he’s grateful that the kids aren’t there and he hopes that they’re ok, that Blu is aiding them.

He glances around with his physical being and while his little rag-tag group is holding their own, Michael and Raphael are the two strongest beings in the universe and Dean feels like there might be a slight shift in power here pretty soon. Gabriel never fights. Dean looks at his best friend and sees the strain there. He has a feeling that if Gabriel goes down, the rest will easily weaken. He can’t have that.

He decides that it’s time to tell Sam the truth.

“Sam!!” He screams. “Let go!”

Sam isn’t comprehending and throwing once last glance at the group of angels that are about to know the biggest secret Dean has ever hidden, Dean finally tells his brother what he is.


End file.
